rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Epizod 7
Zeus:Gdzie mam być pole bitwy Prometeusz:Zeusie są przy sobie dwie góry jedna to Olimp a druga to Zeus:Czekaj Olimp to bedzie nasza siedziba Nike:Zeusie o twoji bracia Posejdon i Hades Zeus:Posejdon Hades moi bracia Posejdon Hades:A więc to ty jesteś Zeus nasz młodszy brata Zeus:Bracia pomożecie walce z Kronosem Posejdon Hades:Owszem Zeus:Już czas rzucić z tronu Kronosa i jego okrutnych rządów w pałacu Kronosa Kronos:Bracia moi dowiedzałem się o zdradzie przez Rheę która mnie oszukała schowała Zeusa na Krecie by nieusłyszał jego płaczu przy mi moi bracia Krios Kojos Japetos Hyperion:Tak Kronosie Kronos:Bracia zaczeła się święta wojna Hyperion Japetos Krios Kojos:Owszem Zeus w raz ze swymi sprzemieżeńcami udali się na górę Olimp Zeus:Teraz musimy za atakować tytanów Posejdon Hades:Jak chcesz to uczynić Zeusie Zeus:Normalnie atak na nich Prometeusz:Zeusie tak odrazu nie da się tak na szybko pokonać tytanów Zeus:Co ja jestem by rządzić światem Posejdon Hades:Hej a o nas nie zapomiałeś Zeusie Zeus:Przeciesz mi się Posejdon:Co ty sobie myślisz Hades:Jak co i tak sam nie jesteś Zeusie Zeus:Eee tam ja jestem jak to Prometeusz:Jak checsz Zeusie to atakuj zobaczymy czy ci się uda pokonać wszystkich tytanów Zeus:A żebyś wiedział Proemteuszu że od razu pokonam Zeus wyruszył na sąsiednią góre Oytis gdzie znajdował się pałac Kronosa i jego cztery filary Zeus:Aaaa! gińcie tytani ! pokonam was wszystkich za jednym Hyperion Kojos Krios Japetos:''Gold Titans '' Zeus:AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa !! ale jak to !! przeciesz ! ja ! Kronos:I teraz moi bracia tytani Hyperion Japetos Krios Kojos:''Gold ....''a gdzie on jest Kronosie Kronos:Pss uciekł hahahahahaha Zeus wrócił na Olimp a tam już na niego czekały siostry i matka oraz ukochana Metis jedna z oceanid Hestia Hera Demeter:Zeusie bracie nasz Metis:Zeusie nic ci nie jest Zeus:Nie zostałem jak to powiedzieć po.. po.. po... Rhea:Synu czeba było słuchać co do ciebie mówił Prometeusz i reszta a ty co Zeus:Masz racje mamo powinieniem był Rhea:Ale się nie martw bo reszta ruszyła by szukać sparcia wśród dzieci tytanów Hestia Hera Demeter:Serio mamo Zeus:Co o ni Rhea:Posejdon i Hades zostali przciesz Zeus:Aha do dobrze że są tu by was chronić Metis:Zeusie Zeus:Nie martw się o mnie Metis Metis:Wiem o tym Zeus:Może ty Metis:Nie zostane tu z wami wszystkimi Hestia Hera Demeter:Dobrze Metis Rhea:Dobrze Metis:Przeciesz nie moge w tej chwili was Rhea:Rozumiemy to Metis moja siostrzenico Posejdon Hades:No prosze kogo tu widzimy Zeus i co zostałeś pokonany przez tytanów hihihihi Zeus:Ale jeszcze jednego słowa nie powiedzałem Posejdon Hades:A kurat Rhea:Posejdon Hades Zeus przestańcie na tychmiast tylko na to moi bracia wa wasi wujowie na to czekają Posejdon Hades Zeus:Dobrze mamo rozumiemy to sorry Rhea:No mam nadzieje że im się uda w królestwie Słońca Prometeusz:Heliosie kuzynie witaj mam do ciebie pewne Helios:Rozpoczeła się święta wojna z tytanami Prometeusz:Heliosie ty wszystko wiesz czy pomożesz dzieciom naszej cioctki Rhei synu Hyperiona i Thei Helios:Owszem pomoge wam synu Japetosa Prometeusz:To dobrze Heliosie Helios:Ale moje siostry Selene i Eos nie bedą uczestniczyć tej świętej wojnie Prometeusz:To dobrze Helios:Pormeteuszu zostali nasi kuzyni trzech braci Pallas Asterajos Perses synowie Kriosa i twoi dwaj bracia Prometeusz:Atlas jest wierny Kronosowi a Epimeteusz hymmmm ..... ( pomysł ) Helios:Więc Pormeteuszu jest jedna jeszcze rzecz Prometeusz:Już zaczynam rozumieć Heliosie Helios:No właśnie Prometeusz:Matka Ziemia Helios:Tak Prometeusz:No to wyruszam do królestwa zieleni do Matki Ziemii Gai